Amachi Rio
is a main character and the fourth Cure in [[Earth Defense Pretty Cure!|''Earth Defense Pretty Cure!]]. She is a second year student at Kawai High School. Her moto is "Money is Life", being that she comes from a rich family. Though Rio is in high school, she makes money trading on the FX stock exchange and often flaunts her wealth unintentionally. Her Cure form is . She controls the power of Earth. Appearance Rio has long bright green hair that is held in pig tails, with yellow ribbon. Her eyes are a light grey brown. Her school uniform is a dark grey blazer with white high-lights, a white bow with black, a black skirt, ankle high socks, and dark brown shoes. As Cure Sulphur, Rio's hair stays the same but her eye colour changes to green. She wears a white vest with frilled sleeves that have yellow, flipped up cuffs with base extensions in the form of a frilly six coat tails which have a yellow underside, a yellow bow just below her neck that has a small, yellow, heart-shaped jewel with wings, embedded into it, a pair of white silk gloves, a white skirt which have yellow lace bordered at the base, dark yellow shorts, a pair of yellow boots which have the upper part flipped down to show a white inner shoe. Personality Rio is a earnest, persevering, high class girl who is in love with money. She is already a second year at Kawai High School, joining the Defense Club in her first year. Rio also seems to be level headed along with Umi. She is organized and devoted in making sure everything is perfect. She is interested in advanced investment, preferably towards math, getting high marks. Background Relationships '''Friends' Sakurai Maki Himura Akiko Mizushima Umi Kazesawa Suzu Cure Sulphur "The Roaring Princess! Cure Sulphur!" とどろくプリンセス! キュア硫黄! Todoroku Purinsesu! Kyua Iō! is the alter ego of Amachi Rio. Cure Sulphur has the powers of Earth. She is represented by saturn, and her main colour is yellow. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" Angel Sulphur "The Roaring Princess, Angelic Love! Angel Sulphur!" ロアリングプリンセス、天使の愛! エンジェルサルファー! Roaringu Purinsesu, tenshi no ai! Enjeru Sarufā! is another version of Cure Sulphur. When the Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon the Pretty Cure, and the cures were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks Magnum Bomber - is one of Cure Sulphur's main attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. It makes it's debut in episode 4. Sulphur Gaia '- is one of Cure Sulphurs's main attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. 'Love Attack '''- is Cure Sulphur's first group attack that she performs with Cure Scarlet leading, Cure Cerulean, Cure Epinard, and Cure Vesta, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together. Quotes Etymology '''Nicknames Songs Rio's voice actress has participated in one image songs for the character she voices. Main: * Treasures Duets: * Fallin' LOVE! Earth Defense Pretty Cure! * L-O-V-E Start!!! Trivia * Amachi Rio is the gender bend of Io Naruko from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:Pretty Cure Category:Female Category:Females Category:Transformations Category:Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Yellow Orange Cures